Talk:Mercenary
There's more info avaliable, including at least two mercenary factions (one of which has an article) but for the record, I feel it's best to keep the mercenary article as a blanket one. Create templates for upgraded marines and marauders by all means, but it's not really worth creating individual articles for them IMO.--Hawki 13:57, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Clarification When it says a mercenary group can only be hired four or two times, does it mean in total, or per mission?-- 18:41, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I believe per mission, but until the game is out, no one can be sure. (People who don't work for Blizzard never got more than a few hours to play Wings of Liberty.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:59, July 10, 2010 (UTC) True enough. Thanks for the info, regardless.-- 18:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Game's out. That's times per mission (with a cooldown between each purchase). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:17, July 29, 2010 (UTC) In-mission cost Should that be added to each of the unit types, or on a separate page? --JonTheMon 13:16, July 29, 2010 (UTC) IMO, more info is better, so both. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:17, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Upcoming changes... Mercenary types aren't called elite X anymore. They're just the name of the company you hired. So we're going to combine those articles soon. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:09, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Development During development, there were Kel'Morian Miners (I think they're now War Pigs), Outback Hunters (I think they're Spartan Company), Block B, Duke's Revenge, and Han's Angels. I will make articles for everyone, with the Ambiguity marking. -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 13:16, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :The Kel-Morians are Elite marine to my knowledge. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 16:22, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::They why are they marked as "miners" ? -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 16:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps you could actually figure out where this information is from before going off an making new articles? And it would be better just to append this information to Development sections to existing merc articles. - Meco (talk, ) 18:55, October 18, 2010 (UTC) By the way, I'm still thinking Helios is just the old name for Bucephalus. I'm pretty sure Jackson's Revenge is Duke's Revenge in the map editor. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Block B Mercenarys are Reapers. It can be found in the Editor (Buttons-Tab). It also has an explanation: Button/Tooltip/HireBlockB Hire 4 Block B Reapers. Block B was part of an elite Dominion unit that went AWOL during the opening days of the Zerg invasion. Now it acts as rebels and mercs, taking jobs for cash and robbing from the Dominion whenever it can. Outback Hunters are Hellions. They can be found the same way. There were also mercenaries in Left 2 Die. I wonder if anyone has gotten a good look at those? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:52, March 3, 2011 (UTC)